


Hope 4

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Denial, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-12
Updated: 2002-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Krycek POV.  He's heading back to D.C.





	Hope 4

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Hope 4

## Hope 4

#### by Jennie

TITLE: Hope 4  
AUTHOR: Jennie  
DISCLAIMER: Not my characters. They should be, though. FANDOM: XFiles  
PAIRING: Sk/K - M/K, Sk/M implied  
RATING: P - PG so far  
ARCHIVE: Yeahsureyoubetcha  
Spoilers: Post series. No spoilers, per say - and, as always I'm deep in denial! Krycek is NOT dead. NONONONONO!!! NOTES: It's not a series - it's a story in several parts <g> The first 3 sections can be found at RatB and DitB, if you missed 'em. SUMMARY: Krycek POV. He's heading back to D.C. BETA: Teri, Sue, and the incomparable Josan. 

Hope 4  
by Jennie 

I kept telling myself that it was stupid. That he didn't really care when - or if - I returned. That our dinner together that night was just an aberration. Two losers taking solace in each other. Needing to connect with someone - anyone. 

Needless to say, I didn't convince myself. Oh, I tried. But somehow, it seemed we'd made a connection that night. Much to my surprise, I found myself kinda liking the guy. I'd always trusted him - as much as I ever trusted anyone - but _like_? Go figure... 

After umpteen false starts, I finally sucked it up and sent him an email. And he answered. Within the hour! Would wonders never cease? 

Subject: Your visit  
Date: 09/22/2009  
From:   
To: 

Send me the particulars and I'll arrange to meet you at the airport. 

WS 

Okay, so it wasn't the most enthusiastic response he could've sent, but, after all, this _was_ Skinner. And, he was apparently planning that we would spend time together while I was in DC. I had to be in town for a week, interviewing prospective employees for the agency that employed me. I hated that aspect of my job - but, the chance to spend a little time with Skinner - Walter? - made it seem a little less tedious. 

Subject: Arrival time  
Date: 09/22/2009  
From:   
To: 

My flight arrives at 7pm on the 25th. United Airlines flight 689, Dulles. I can just as easily take a cab. No need for you to fight your way through traffic. 

Thanks for offering, though. I'll call you when I get to the hotel. 

Alex 

Subject: re: Arrival time  
Date: 09/22/2009  
From:   
To: 

I will meet you at the airport. 

WS 

Subject: re: re: Arrival time  
Date: 09/22/2009  
From:   
To: 

Yes, sir! Once a marine, always a marine, eh? Who am I to argue? See you on the 25th. 

Alex 

From the tone of his emails - terse as they were - I assumed that he was actually looking forward to my visit. Damned if I knew why, though. With our history I'd have thought I was the last person on earth he'd want to see. Even more confusing was my own eagerness to see him. Of course, I'd always found him attractive - hell, the man could give me a woody just by looking at me. I mean, face it, the guy is built. I mean _built_. But, things being as they were: his relationship with Mulder, the fact that I'd kicked his ass, betrayed him more than once - not to even mention the fact that I'd held the power of life and death over him - well, I'd always figured that my chances with him were slim to none. 

And now the sonofabitch was coming on to me. Believe me, I can read people: that talent has gotten me out of more life-threatening situations than I care to count. And Skinner was definitely showing an interest in me, in that hard-assed-Marine-Assistant-Director way of his. 

He was definitely not my usual type - far from it, but he knew me. Knew what I'd done to keep myself and Mulder alive. He was honest. Proud. A man capable of killing when necessary. Not afraid to show me his own pain over the way Mulder had used him. And he never once looked at my truncated arm with pity. 

I couldn't help wondering what he'd be like in bed. Dominant - but in a gentle way. Attentive to detail. He struck me as the type that would be damned sure his partner was well satisfied. 

Damn. 

Double damn. 

Me and Skinner? No way, no how. I'm an attractive guy, I know it and so does he, but Skinner wouldn't ever allow himself to get beyond our history. Never be able to trust me enough to let me into his life - his bed. 

Oh, what the hell. We could learn to be friends. That was better than nothing. Much to my surprise, I'd actually enjoyed having dinner with him that night. It had been fun - talking to him - teasing him - discovering that we had a lot of things in common (besides Mulder). Chess, soccer, politics, old movies - weaponry. 

Okay, so I'd go to D.C. Spend more time with him. See where it led... 

Funny, I hadn't thought of Mulder once today. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jennie 


End file.
